


Alone man, or how to find love when you are 30 y.o

by nikikleine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikikleine/pseuds/nikikleine
Summary: Adam is succesful man, who works 24/7. He is best of the best everywhere, where he works, but either worst of the worst in relationships. And he is, without few hours, 30 y.o  completely alone man.Is it true, that 30's are magical number? What magical events will change Adams' life?
Relationships: Adam/M





	1. Me, myself and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! My name is Niki and I'd like to show you my work. And i wish you never be alone and fullfil your life with love. Don't be like Adam, and don't waste your time only for routine and work.  
> P.S: I'm not from English speaking country, so sorry for mistakes. Feel free to improve them. Thank you!)

**Chapter 1: Me, myself and I.**

Adam had a really wonderful dream: he lay on the blue like aquamarine water and smiling to the bright sun. He felt himself like the happiest person in the world? And nothing could not make him upset or interrupt from such way of relaxing. It was an unusual feeling of calm.

_-Adam! Everything is ..._

Someone called his name, but Adam didn't remember, who it was. Disgusting noise of alarm made him wake up. It was too early for now, he'd like to watch this dream more, to find out who was that person and just remember such a calming feeling.

6 a.m was really early time for usual people, but Adam was unusual. His day was full of activity and work. And even now he gets up and put two toast on the toaster and than come to clean his teeth and to take morning shower. He turned on music on phone (which he listen everyday, rarely changing playlist).

Adam Kross was 29 y.o man, tall and a little bit thin, but either well-built. He had light almound eyes and short dark brown hair. He was handsome, but very tired. Under eyes were as usual dark circles and face was pale, like he had never seen sun light. At just it was truth: he worked from 9 a.m til night, and almost spent his time on meetings, paper-work ( he was manager in office centre) and a little bit in gym, which was near to work. And he lived such life for a long period of time, without no changes. He was perfect example of alone man: who had no friends, who he could drink with or have a party time, no temporary sex partner and no time for having fun. Adam was like a robot. He even didn't notice that live such a boring life like a social slave with high really high salary, but empty bed.

After morning routine he fastly took his breakfast: two toasts with strawberry jam and a cup of cold coffee and run to the gym with a really big backpack.

His work out usually lasts around forty-fifty minutes, than he takes a shower and dress up dark-blue suit with snowy-white shirt. It is perfect look as usual.

First, who he meet usualy is Steve- middle aged guard. He always say him greatings first and always wish something nice. He was latin, so may be, thats why he was such a bright person/

_-Good morning, Ms Kross. Hope you'll have a really nice day._

Adam nodded and went directly to the lift. Jose was like a symbol of his work.

And he didn't know why he felt simpathy to that latin man.

His office was on the 5th floor, small but with a really nice view of the city.

This days as usual is full of paper work and 3 meetings after 3 p.m.

So, he will have a luch around 1 a.m.

Noisy ringthone interrupt him from checking documents.

It was his sister, litteraly disaster, Eva. His parents had really nice feeling of humor and named their children like Adam and Eva from Holly Bible. Sounds really funny, but not for such serious person like adam.

_-Hey, bro, what ya doin?_

Eva laught loudly.

- _I'm working. You are in troubles again?_

- _Nope, just interesting. Do you remember about tommorrow? I have a really nice present for you, bro._

Adam looked at calendar, and there wasn't no points.

- _Hm... tommorrow will be.... What?_

Eva wondered and even kept silence for a few seconds and cried like a mad.

- _Are you kidding? Tommorow will be your birthday, yout 30's, and you'd like to say, that completly forget about your own birthday, really? Oh..._

Adam really forget about it. He worked 24 hours per days. He even didn't think about celebrating or making birthday party.

- _Em... of course no, I remember, but i don't want to celebra..._

Eva interrupt him. Her brothers words made her angry.

- _Don't even try to say me something like this. We will celebrate your birthday, even if it will be party for only you and me. So make your schedule free from 7 p.m or I will come to your working place and cry that you are mad badass. I'll find interesting place for celebrating, so take only yourself, friends and money._

Adam never forgets about how annoying can be his sister, so he didn't even try to argue with her.

- _Ok, just send me an adress and,may be, i will come. Bye, girl._

_-Ada..._

Adam had a really nice mood, because he interrupted his sister and made haer angry. Than he looked at calendar again. Tommorow he will celebrate his 30's. And he felt himself exited.

***

He went from office around 9 p.m completely tired and a little bit dissapointed. He didn't get documents from lawyes Stanly, with whom he had meeting at 5 p.m, because he found out mistakes in few pages. So new variant will be ready tomorrow, but Stanly was easy-going and do everything in last minute. Kross hate such type of people, but he can't do anything to break contract with that “potato”.

Jose as usual wished him someting good.

- _Good night. Hehe._

The guard was unusual pale, but Adam just nodded and hurry up to his car.

Everything he wants for now is to take a shower and eat something delicious, may be dumplings or something from chinese food.

When he come back, Adam noticed lights in his bedroom. It was his sister- Eva. She laying on his bad and reading fashion jourmal- Vogue. She had bright appearence: her hair was short grey with few violet locks. She was great fun of make up, and now she had bright pink eyeshadows, big fake eyelashes and colour of dusty rose lipstick on her lips.Her dark purple dress was so short, so better to say that it was lonh sweater than short dress.

_-What are you doing here?_

Adam took off his coat and sit down on the bed.

_-Long time haven't seen you. I just want to stay with this night, bro._

It meant only one thing: she broke up with someone. It was usual for her to have lots of boyfriends and changing them like a socks. 

_ -And whats going now? Why this relationships ended so fast? _

Eva watched on her brother and smiled.

_ -I don't really know. Sam was great, but he is very boring, like you. He work a lot and sometimes he wouldn't like to have sex with me or do something mad. You know, that i hate such type of man. I want to have fun everyday. But... _

Adam always listen her, no matter how stupid can be theme of conversation. Eva was mad but fun and she was such type of persone, who he would never become.

_ -But? _

_ -He was really good sex partner. He did something incredible with my body. Oh and why he so good at sex but borring in relationships?  _

_ -May be he wants stabile relationships without madness? How about listening him or taking his habbits? Don't you think that you are very egoistic? _

Eva watched seriously at her brother and than laughted loudly.

_ -Are you kidding? I'm just 22 y.o girl. Why i have to think about such borring things? Haha.You are in few hours 30 y.o man, who had sex may be in great holidays, worked over 80 hours or more in week and live from morning alarm to morning alarm. What mad even was in you life? Just tell me, ha? _

Adam breathed in and tried to tell her, that she is wrong, but ... she was right. He was always number one at school, than at univ and... he even rarely visit local parties. He had few girlfriends.

_ \- I worked hard to pay for your univ and to give you everything you have. And i guess that's evought to talk with me with more respects. And... you are not that persone, who can talk about my personal life like that. _

_ -Yes, you gave me everything, but I'm not the reason, why you forget about yourself. I worked either, not so much like you, and even if I'm not the best, i live like i want and not afraid to fall down. I can drunk how much i want, have sex with anybody and spend time with friend. So who can talk with you about your personal life? You live like in a prison. Just think about it today, because tommorow I'll do everything to make you birthday unforgetble, I promise.  _

Adam think about what said his sister. He lay on the bed with his best and perfect suit. And it was really hard to realize, that she is right. First of all he decided to change s little bit his life, but currently he didn't know how. But Adam, completely know, that he will start it tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy birthday, Mr Looser or you are fucking fabulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you'll do mad things today. Let's live like tomorrow will never come again.

Adam woke up as usual, but this morning started a little bit another way, than he used to have. His sister was cooking something, the dinner table was full of dishes: there was salad, baked chicken breast with cream, pancakes with maple sauce and in the center of the table was stood a little cake with lots of cream. It was unbelievable view to see how early got up Eva to cook all these dishes.  
 _-Hey, mornin', bro! Love ya so much! Happy birthday!_  
Cried Eva like she was on the concert of rock band. It was really loudly.  
 _-Hey. Thank you, you are really... nice._  
Adam politely smiled and hugged his sister. She kissed him on cheeks and hugged so strong.  
- _Lets eat. You are busy man, but today we will do great birthday party. I even ordered one interesting place. You'll like it, I promise!_  
Eva was so easy-going girl. She lived like there are no problems or chaos. Sometimes Adam envied her. It was really hard for him to feel free to do something mad, to change sex partners and live today, without thinking what will be tomorrow.  
He “created” his own borders, which he never cross.  
The dishes were really tasty/ Eva put one candle somewhere in the cake and made him to wish a wish.  
- _Before blowing, make a wish. But don't think about work! If you do it, I'll kill you with my bare hands._  
Eva was serious, but these words made him laugh.  
- _Ha-ha. How will you know what I wish? Can you read minds?_  
 _-I haven't to read minds, to know what you want. Just don't make me angry!_  
Adam started to wonder what he really wants to wish. He almost had everything: nice work with high salary, healthy family (even if it was only Eva). Hm... but there was the only thing he hadn't had yet.  
 _"I wish to find real love. I wish that this person fall in love with me and take me those, who I am. I really want it. Oh, God, what am I doing? Stupid man!"_  
 _-I've done!_  
Adam blew out the candle and the bite cake.  
 _-Condratz , bro!_  
This morning was really amazing and made Adams' mood to be wonderful may be for the whole day. He smiled and thanked in his mind sister for such a small morning birthday party. He even chose suit in light colour: it was colour of wet sand. To compare with dark blue and black one it was great difference and decision simultaneously.  
- _Looks great. Don't forget to be free at 8 p.m. I'll wait for you near main entrance. Love ya._  
 _-Ok. I'll do everything possible for it._  
- _Don't speak like we are in the office right now. Just go away and be free at 8!_  
Adam laughed and went out of his apartments. This day must be good, obviously.  
- _Good morning, Mr Kross! Happy birthday!_  
Cried Jose. He was as usual positive and smiled like a child.  
Adam couldn't understand, how Jose found out about his birthday.  
- _Good morning, Jose. Thank you._  
When Adam came close to Jose, that man gave him a bar of chocolate.  
- _Em... Thanks, but you haven't to do it._  
 _-But I want to! Just have a good day._  
It might to be really wonderful day, his birthday.  
This bar of chocolate cost for Adam more than few dollars.  
And Jose was the only person, who knew about his birthday.  
Adam didn't know how he make all deals and tasks till 7.40 p.m. It was impossible few days ago, but now he bored and decided to go out to smoke and wait for his sister. He rarely smoked, without reasons for it. He like the taste of good cigarettes. But he never smoked to keep calm or when he had nothing to do. It was special ritual for him, special moment to taste something unusual, to relax.  
When he went out, Jose as usual cried to him.  
 _-Good bye, Mr Kross! Have a nice birthday party!_  
Adam noticed, that the guard was pale, but he kept his way to the door. But when he opened the door, he listed like something or someone fell down.  
It was Jose! He was pale and he touched his breast.  
Adam ran to him as fast as it only possible.  
- _Jose, what's up?_  
 _-My heart... it's so painful! Ah..._  
 _-Just wait, I'll call 911._  
Adam dialed.  
- _Hello. Man around 50 y.o. He feels an acute pain in heart._  
Someone asked address and promised to come in few minutes.  
Than, his sister came.  
- _What's going on? Why you are not coming?_  
 _-It's my fault. It's all because of me._  
Jose was completely disappointed.  
- _No, of course no. I'm not hurry up._  
But... today is your birthday. I'm so sorry.  
When the ambulance came, Adam was happy that now Jose in safe.  
- _Are you Jose's friend?_  
 _-Em... Not really._  
Eva already put the rest together and become angry.  
- _Don't do it. Today is.._  
But Adam interrupted her.  
- _I'll come with him._  
Then Jose, Eva and Adam went to the hospital.  
Adam and Eva waited for result. Adam signed tons of documents. Thanks, God, Jose had medical insurance. In 2 hours doctor came to them. It was young (about 30-40 y.o) Asian doctor. He looks tired, but either very handsome. It was classical man's appearance. Eva smiled to the doctor. It was flirt if to say more softly.  
- _Good evening. My name is Dr. Erick Kim, and I'm cardiologist. You are Jose's relatives?_  
Adam even hadn't an opportunity to answer, because Eva did it faster.  
- _Yes, of course. How is he now?_  
Eva was so Eva. No matter what would be going on, she would always flirt with handsome boys.  
- _Em... Now Jose is relaxing in the general ward. He is really lucky, that you called to the ambulance in time. He had an infarction of miocard. But we did everything to make him feel better. Tomorrow you can visit him._  
Even if Eva asked, Dr Kim answered to Adam. His sight was full of interest to Adam.  
- _So he is in safe, isn't it? Does he need something else, maybe we have to buy something?_  
Adam really worried about guard. He even didn't now why. May that chocolate bar was magical.  
- _Yes, he is in safe place. We will watch him. Don't worry._  
Erick didn't know why Adam impressed him.  
- _Oh. So that take my number and call me, please, no matter when if Jose will need something._  
Erick took a piece of pierce paper. “Adam Kross. Office manager. Xxxxxxxxxxx”  
Doctor usually didn't take patient's or their relatives numbers. But Adam was great exceptions to his own rules.  
- _I don't think, that he will need something. We have everything in the hospital. But I'll call you if something changes with his condition._  
Eva looked at doctor, then at her brother. She had great idea for this evening.  
- _Doctor Kim, when will you end? How about to celebrate my brother's birthday together? We'd like to thank you for help._  
Adam was ashamed. That girl was so naughty.  
- _No need. It's my work. Take my congratulations, Mr Kross. Wish you all the best._  
 _-Adam... you may call me Adam. No need to be official, doctor Kim. Thank you. We won't detain you anymore._  
Than Dr. Kim went somewhere in the department, leaving Kross alone.  
- _Eh... he is so cute, but either so cold, like you. Hmph. So let's have party, bro!_  
Adam has no mood for loud celebrating. He was tired, and everything he wanted right now, just to go home and drink a cup of tea with milk.  
- _Go with friends, I'll give you money. I want to relax._  
Adam gave one of his credit cards/ He knew that there were about 1500 dollars.  
Eva smiled and than kissed her brother in cheeks.  
- _Ok! Love ya! I'll get to club by myself. Bye~_  
Adam watched, how Eva went away. He drank cheap coffee, and than decided to go home.  
When he sat on the car, he noticed that in few meters from parking was bus stop, and there stayed Dr Kim. When Adam come closer, he noticed that Erick closed eyes and listened music. It was really calming view. But either he wondered why doctor waited for a bus? Doctors were really rich. He had an opportunity to buy a car.  
Adam beeping, to draw attention.  
Erick watched at someone, who made such noise.  
- _Don't you mind if I drive you?_  
Erick smiled and thinking about something.  
- _You haven't to celebrate your birthday?_  
 _-I will, later. I don't really know , if I want._  
Erick sat down on the chair.  
- _Where is your girlfriend? It's better to do with her._  
 _-Eva is my sister, and now she is spending on my money._  
 _-You are different. How old are you?_  
Their conversation was like in old friends.  
- _I'm 30 y.o and you? Where do you live?_  
 _-31st Avenue. And you don't want to celebrate? It's really weird. It's a huge mistake in your life!_  
 _-You haven't told me, how old you are. I just want to go home and drink a cup of tea with milk._  
Erick watched on Adam like he is mad, but either he attracted him.  
- _I'm 36 y.o. And even if we know each other only few hours, we will celebrate your birthday, like you never do it before. Just trust me._  
 _-But why you want to do it? As I understand, you don't speak close with patient's relatives._  
 _-May be, because you are 30 y.o and I don't want you to make such huge mistake._  
 _“Because you are fucking fabulous, Adam.”_  
- _Ok. I trust you, let's do it._  
They came to the Asian region. All street was in neon. There either stayed lots of girls and trans with really mad make up. Adam couldn't believe, that Erick lived in such region.  
 _-Do you live here?_  
 _-Nope. I know here fascinating restaurant with unusual for you cuisine._  
They wandered from street to street, until found a little old-fashioned restaurant.  
Erick seemed to be usual visitor, because he said something in Chinese and then lead him somewhere deep in the restaurant.  
- _Such an impressive place._  
 _-With impressive cuisine._  
They spent time really nice with lots of dishes and alcohol. And there was moment for which Adam will sorry or may be not later. He wouldn't remember this evening, what he had done. But it would be a huge step for something new.  
30's are magical date.


End file.
